


Coming Out Is Never Easy

by JET_Playin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Gift Fic, HP: EWE, Innocent Harry, M/M, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Slash, Sorry Not Sorry, Vampire Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JET_Playin/pseuds/JET_Playin
Summary: Harry calls Ron, Hermione and, of all people, Malfoy round so he can come out, officially...





	Coming Out Is Never Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elly_dk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_dk/gifts), [unicornsandphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandphoenix/gifts).



> Omg, you guys! It's my first crack fic! Yaaaaaaaay! Huge thanks to Maddie and Kat for all of your help and guidance. And to Elly and Phia for being so incredibly open and accepting, of just about anything :p
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Harry had to tell them. They'd understand, he knew they would understand. They were his mates. His best friends. The two people he would do anything for. Things might be awkward, at first, but they would get through this. Right? 

Groaning, Harry tugged at his hair and swung around to pace the length of his bedroom, his sanctuary, again. He'd barely left the room since it happened, almost a week earlier. A night in a club. All he wanted was to pull. He never thought a few drinks and quick shag in the toilet would be so life changing. 

Life ending. 

But they would understand, of course they would. Hermione actively worked toward equal rights in the wizarding world and Ron… Well, Ron might be a bit more difficult, but he was a good friend. The best. He would understand. They would understand. 

And Malfoy could help. Surely, if anyone knew what Harry was going through, it was him. All that pale skin and his ice chip eyes. 

Harry glanced at the mirror he'd covered with a sheet three nights ago as he passed it, snarled, and turned away. As he reached the open window on the opposite side of the room for what felt like the hundredth time, carefully avoiding the beam of sunlight streaming through, voices filtered up from the road two stories below. 

“This is serious, Ronald. You  _ can't _ .”

“He's still Harry, ‘Mione. He'll get the joke.”

“He's vulnerable, Ron. Just… go easy on him.”

“I don't know why you bother, Granger. Weasley's going to make a fool of himself, likely offend Potter, and there's nothing anyone can do about it.”

“Right. So relax, Hermione.”

Harry winced when the doorbell sounded, alongside the chime his wards made. He found he was becoming quite sensitive to loud noises. Was that normal? Taking long, steadying breaths, he vaulted down the stairs and fell on the door handle. Only as he yanked it open did it occur to him that he should have asked them to floo. He hoped Malfoy made the trip all right. 

Backing away from the door quickly, Harry waved them all into the cramped entrance hall and through to the sitting room, his eyes locked on the long, pale line of Malfoy’s neck. Ron and Hermione sat on the sofa, eyeing him with bemused and concerned expressions, respectively. Malfoy took an armchair by the fire, sitting stiffly with one ankle propped on the opposite knee and his hands clasped, white knuckled in his lap. 

“What is this, Potter?” he asked, voice thick with annoyance. “Why is my presence required?” 

“I-” Harry began, tearing his gaze from the pulse jumping beneath the milky skin, but paused, frowning into each face frowning back at him. “Maybe I should- er, does anyone want a drink? Some crisps? I could-”

“Harry,” Hermione admonished. “Sit down. You're making all of us nervous.”

“Right. Right, of course. I'm sorry.” Sitting heavily in the other armchair, Harry quickly shifted until his bum was perched on the very edge of the cushion, his elbows propped on his knees, and fiddled nervously with his fingers. He carefully avoided looking to the man at his side. “I- well, I've asked you all here today because- because I-” 

Malfoy sighed impatiently. “Speak, Potter. I haven't got all day.”

“Shh,” Hermione hissed. “Let him say it when he's ready.”

“What?” Harry asked as Malfoy lifted both hands in surrender and slouched back in his chair. “What do you mean? Say what?” His eyes shifted between his friends and Malfoy, his relief palpable. If they guessed, if they knew, this would be so much easier. “Do you know what I want to tell you?” Three pairs of eyes avoided his and Harry sat up a little straighter. “You do, don't you? Hermione? You always know everything!” 

“Well, yes Harry. I- I've known for some time. But this is yours to tell. Please, tell us.”

“Us?” Malfoy sneered. “Tell them. Leave me out of this. Why am I here?” 

“Shut up, Malfoy,” Ron muttered, kicking out across the small space. Malfoy dodged his boot just as Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs. 

“Stop it, both of you. Please, Harry. Continue.”

Harry sighed, nodded. “Right. Thank you, Hermione. I- er, I'm not really sure where to start.” When no one offered any direction, Harry wiped his palms on his jeans, nervously. “Well, yes. I have something to tell you all. Yes, you too, Malfoy,” he grit between his teeth when Malfoy opened his mouth to complain, again. 

“You see… Something- well, er, something happened. Pretty recently. I'm sorry, I'm a little worried that you'll, I don't know, be afraid of me, or something.”

“Oh, Harry,” Hermione cried, reaching out a hand to clasp his. 

“I know, I know, but this is… This is big. You see I met someone, last week… in- in a club-” Simultaneous groans from Malfoy and Ron met his words and Harry's gaze flicked between them before settling on Hermione, just in time to catch the end of an eye roll. 

“It's okay, Harry,” Ron said. “We know. We've known all along.”

“Ronald!” Hermione cried. “Let him do this!”

“Wesley’s right, though,” Malfoy scoffed. “We all know it. Potter's about as subtle as a house elf in a tutu. But you two are his  _ friends _ -”

“You're my friend, too,” Harry interrupted, weakly.

“-so, why the bloody hell am I here?”

“Isn't it obvious?” Ron asked, also ignoring Harry's statement. “You're the most uniquely qualified to help him through this.”

Harry nodded emphatically, but Hermione groaned. 

“Ron, please-” 

“What the hell does that mean? Just because I'm also gay-” 

“ _ Draco _ !” 

“You're gay?” Harry asked, vaguely wondering how the conversation had gotten so far off course. Not that he wasn't pleased with this new information. Maybe… 

“So what?” Malfoy spat. “That doesn't mean I'll hold your bloody hand while you come out.”

Harry frowned. “I didn't- I wasn't going to ask you to,” he insisted. 

“Then why am I here?” he asked, glaring and tapping his fingers on the armrests. 

“What Ron said,” Harry replied. “I think you're the only other person I know who's-” 

Malfoy snarled. “You  _ just  _ said-” 

“Everyone, stop.” Standing, Hermione held her hands up for quiet. “This is getting ridiculous. Harry. We know that you're gay. We've known for a long time. No one cares, as long as you're happy.”

“What?” Harry asked, dumbfounded. “How did you-” Pausing, he shook his head. “Nevermind, it doesn't matter. Thank you, all of you. But… that's not what I wanted to tell you…”

She opened her mouth to respond, then closed it again, frowning slightly. “Oh,” was all she said as she sank back onto the sofa. “Well.”

“Really, thank you all for the support-” Here, Malfoy snorted. “-but I asked you here to tell you that I- er, I'm…” Taking a deep breath, Harry squeezed his eyes closed and let the words rush out of him. “I was bitten last week, in the club, and now I'm a vampire and I don't know what the fuck to do!” he wailed. 

The room was silent for a moment, and Harry squinted one eye open. Hermione was hiding a small smile behind two fingers, her arms crossed over her middle as she visibly shook with the effort of holding back her laughter. Ron looked a little shocked, but it was rapidly shifting to amusement, his eyes twinkling with it. Only Malfoy maintained his appalled expression, grey eyes narrowing dangerously. 

“Are you suggesting, Potter,” he began, acid dripping from every word. “That you believe I am a  _ vampire? _ ”

Harry opened both eyes, jolting. “I- well, I… yes?”

Ron loosed a burst of laughter, prompting Hermione’s own loss of self control. “Merlin!” he shouted, throwing himself against the back of the sofa in his mirth. 

“Heavens,” Hermione chuckled between snorting giggles. “Harry, you think-” 

“What's so funny?” he asked as Malfoy also began sniggering. “This is serious! I'm a blood-sucking fiend, doomed to walk the night, never to see the light of day again!”

“Harry,” Hermione panted, laughing even harder. “Oh, Harry, it's the middle of the day!” 

“Malfoy’s a vampire!” Ron gasped, rolling from side to side on the sofa. 

“Potter,” Draco smirked, his eyes no longer quite so hard. “What on earth makes you think I'm a vampire? Forgetting the simple fact that I walked through your front door at noon.”

“I- it's… cloudy,” Harry began, confession already losing its steam. “You're so pale, and- and evil, and… I mean- you  _ do  _ sparkle…”

Ron's laughter, which seemed to be dying down a bit, picked up again and Hermione bent double, throwing her hair forward in dark cloud. Draco groaned and sank back into his chair, burying his hands in his own hair. 

“Harry,” Hermione said, reasonable aside from the breathlessness and the odd giggle. “What makes you think you're a vampire?”

Harry frowned, but sat up straighter. “Well, I was bitten,” he said, again. “This bloke in a club. He bit me so hard, I swear he broke the skin. But there was no wound, the next day.” Malfoy squirmed in his seat, but Harry ignored him. He'd already made enough of a fool of himself, there. “Ever since then, I've been so, you know…” Everyone leaned forward, laughter momentarily quieted, waiting for the rest of the sentence. Unaccountably nervous, Harry scrubbed a hand over the back of his neck before continuing. “Hungry?” 

“Well,” Hermione said. She had a look that suggested she was trying very hard to remain rational. “Have you been eating?” 

“Well, no… But, I also haven't been outside during the day since then!” 

“Well, why the hell not?” Malfoy asked, rising and stalking toward the windows. He grasped at the heavy drapes when Harry leapt to his feet and grabbed his wrist to stop him. 

“No! There- there's more!” he insisted, looking frantically to Ron and Hermione, then back to Malfoy. “I- well, I've been sta-” Shifting grey met his eyes, searching when Harry would have looked away. Forcing himself to speak, he went on. “I've been staring at your neck since you arrived…” he admitted, ducking his head. 

Ron was laughing again, but Hermione and Malfoy were both gawping at him. Setting her jaw, Hermione rose, crossed the room and yanked the curtain open. Harry gasped, jumping back a foot while Hermione watched him, crossing her arms. 

“Harry,” she said, using her best mum voice. “Did you take anything that night?”

“Take any- do you mean drugs?” Harry asked, taken aback. “No, Hermione!” 

“What did you have to eat? To drink?” 

He frowned again, but tried to remember. “I had a lot to drink. After the first few rounds, I met the bloke and he bought a few. But I didn't eat anything after dinner. And that was hours-”

Harry paled, a memory pushing itself to the forefront, and Hermione narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. 

“What?” she asked. 

“Well,” Harry said, wincing. “He did give me a couple of sweets… jelly babies, I think. Just before we went to the toilets.”

“Why’d you go to the toilets?” Ron asked, but snapped his jaw shut a moment later. 

“Go shower and change your clothes,” Hermione ordered. “We are going to lunch. You are going to eat a decent meal, you are going to sleep tonight. And you are not going to a club alone until you learn how to avoid drugs, for heaven's sake.”

Turning to Malfoy, who was sniggering again, she narrowed her eyes. “Why Draco, how kind of you to offer to escort him out.” While Malfoy gaped like a fish out of water, Hermione marched across the room and swatted the back of Ron's head. “Stop laughing, you prat. Harry's your friend.”

“Ow! But, ‘Mione!” he protested. “Harry thinks he's a vampire!” 

“And you're his best friend. Go help him.”

With a long suffering sigh, Ron stood and gestured for Harry to follow him. He went willingly, but cast a glance over his shoulder, eyes drawn back to Malfoy’s neck. If there was no chance he'd accidentally turn him, maybe Harry could… 

“Stop staring at me, Potter,” Malfoy ordered, a light flush colouring his sharp cheekbones.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! So, I have to share the inspiration here, you guys! Because these people are amazing and you have to know!
> 
> Me: Good morning  
> Elly: do you sleep? I feel like you don't sleep...  
> Me: what are you talking about? I sleep all the time O_o  
> Elly: on an unrelated note, how do you feel about garlic and sunshine?  
> Me: You know, I'm not terribly fond of either...  
> Elly: hmmm... And wooden stakes?  
> Me: that's an odd question O_o how do you feel about a sharp wooden spike a man can't close his fist around?  
> Elly: You're deflecting. I'm calling vampire. 
> 
> LATER! 
> 
> Me: do you think I should tell my friend why I don't want to eat garlic?  
> Elly: Probably not... Not everyone is as accepting... 
> 
> And! On a completely unrelated note! 
> 
> Me: (shh, nobody knows I'm a vampire)  
> Phia: it's okay, we all knew. We were just waiting until you were comfortable telling us, but I guess the bat's out of the cave now, huh?
> 
> XD Y'all have no idea what what amazing people I've met! All of my friends are the best! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
